Beauteous Appearance
by Miss Astrid Johnston
Summary: Joe never expected to come across something like this. Oneshot, PokemonCyborg 009 crossover.


The northern winds howled across the cloudy sky and snowy mountains. The sun was setting in the West, but the light of it was dimmed even more as the clouds wrapped around it like a celestial blanket.

The north winds whistled through the treetops, as if ghostly birds sang their songs of mourning.

Upon one mountain, there stood an alluring creature.

It's turquoise horn glistened, even in the dimmed light. It's deep-violet mane flowed across it's body as if it was the Aurora Borealis itself. It's two, thin tails streamed across it's smooth and elegant body like neatly-cut waves of pure silk. Cerulean-blue fur covered this creature, with white markings in the shape of diamonds bordered it's figure. It's eyes were like beautifully-shaped rubies with an entrancing look of serenity mixed with passion.

The legendary Suicune, the embodiment of pure spring water and the Aurora, overlooked the field below the mountains.

It sensed someone, or something in the far distance. The 'thing' it sensed was nothing that seemed of harm or threat, but implanted a compelling urge to just look at the 'thing' into Suicune's mind. Suicune tried it's hardest to subdue this feeling, but it was uncontrollable. It rushed forward, leaping from rock to rock that bulged from the mountains, it's mane whipping through the wind and it's tails flowing swiftly across it's body. The northern winds followed it closely, rustling every small fern or weed in Suicune's path. Suicune had to see this force, no matter what.

000000000000

000000000000

Joe Shimamura, also regretfully known as the Cyborg 009, stared into the clouds that darkened the twilight sky.

"No stars... that's a shame." He said to himself quietly.

He stood on the balcony of the main ship of his teammates, known fondly as The Dolphin.

This large ship (that seemed undeserving of it's name from the outside) had come to a land close to the snow-covered mountains.

Thunderclouds had gathered and clustered over what was left of the sunset.

Joe stepped over the balcony rails, which were luckily close to the ground. He landed on the grass below, nearly losing his balance after landing in an awkward position.

A strange howling of the wind could be heard in the far distance, yet it wasn't anywhere near.

"That's strange..." Joe thought to himself. "It must be a fog bank or something... but we don't get fog banks here."

00000000000

00000000000

Suicune could feel the force coming closer and closer with each stride it took, stretching it's forearms out wide and galloping faster than a horse. The intensity in it's ruby eyes had overcame it's serenity.

The mountains were seemingly endless. Footholds and steps and sliding rocks and snow were everywhere. Breaths rushed through Suicune's nostrils as it charged forward, the warm carbon dioxide standing out in the cold, frigid air.

Suicune's thoughts were on one single track- to find the compelling force.

00000000000

00000000000

Joe looked out to the mountains; there was a swift blur of blue, turquoise, and violet. Something was moving at rapid speeds, but he didn't know what it was. Oddly, he didn't feel fear that it might be a threat.

Joe walked closer to the mountains, and through the grassy fields. That odd blur kept coming closer, as did the eerie wind. Joe didn't fear whatever this was; his curiosity got the better of him. Venturing closer, he got a closer look of the blurry creature.

Suddenly, the figure leapt a great length from the mountain. It almost flew through the sky, and Joe got a much better look at it. It was a beautiful creature, with a flowing violet mane and delicate, light blue fur. It had eyes that burned like fire, and a shimmering, turquoise, gemstone-like horn perched at the top of it's head.

Joe suddenly remembered the features of the creature. One boring day in this region, he had ventured into a library and spotted an ancient book of myths and legends. One spoke of a mythical creature, who's description fit the creature's features down to the last detail. Joe was exhilarated.

"That thing... it's Suicune...?!"

The Suicune landed on the ground smoothly and gracefully, charging forwards to Joe. This was the force that it had been desperately seeking. It rushed forward, and Joe began to walk closer as well, wide-eyed and breathless.

After what seemed forever as they came closer, Suicune stopped in front of Joe.

It's body sparkled with mild precipitation from running for so long, and yet, it still smelled like pure spring water and beautiful plants, like a forest.

It's mane flowed behind it's head like the Aurora, beautiful and elegant as ever. The turquoise horn on it's head glistened and sparkled eerily on it's own, and it's two thin tails were flowing like ocean waves in rhythm.

Joe was completely astounded at it's beauty. What could one man do when a legend practically pops out of it's story and stands in front of you?

A soft breeze of Suicune's summoned northern winds flowed across the two, as they just stared at each other. It was several minutes before Joe snapped back to reality. He looked back, and realized how far he had gone. Thunder rumbled in the sky above, and Joe knew that he would have no choice but to get back to the Dolphin.

But how could anybody do such a thing in the presence of a legendary Pokemon?

Suicune took a few more minutes to stare at Joe, soaking in the sight of the force that compelled it to run at full speed to this location. After a few more minutes, Suicune stared even more intensely to Joe's eyes.

I can't explain exactly how, but they instantly knew they both had to go their separate ways.

Suicune nodded at Joe, and he returned the nod. Suicune pawed at something at the ground. It was a clear, crystal bell on a leather strap. Suicune bent it's head down, nosing it closer to Joe's feet, wanting him to take it.

Joe leaned down, and picked up the bell. When he shook it lightly, it made a beautiful little ringing sound that seemed pure.

Suicune turned away, and dashed off into the night.

Joe stared at the bell for a while. Had Suicune given Joe a gift? He promised himself that he would keep it forever, and made his way back to The Dolphin as rain began to fall.

The End

(Author's Note: For those of you who were confused about the clear bell, it was based off of the Pokemon Crystal video game, where you found a crystal clear bell, and when you made it ring, Suicune would appear.)


End file.
